


Concede

by queuebird



Series: AELDWS 2019 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Board Games, Friendly competition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Arthur and Eames play Go.





	Concede

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [June](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou) for the beta!

“Well, since we’ve got a night to kill...” Eames stretches his legs out on the hotel bed

Arthur, at the desk, doesn’t acknowledge him, just pages through his Moleskine intently. Eames is pretty sure he’s not actually doing anything.

“I packed some games,” Eames offers.

Arthur stops, then twists around in his seat. “You packed games,” he says.

“Yeah. Like, board games.”

“We’re on a _job.”_

“Arthur, darling. A forger must be prepared for anything.” Like Arthur being more amenable to a game of chess than a round of fun naked times on a job. Whatever, Eames is versatile.

Arthur’s face produces a complex mix of exasperation, genuine fury, annoyance, and reluctant intrigue. Eames has always prided himself on the new emotions Arthur invents for him.

“How about Go?” Eames suggests before Arthur can shut down his idea with heartless and honestly kind of sexy efficiency. “Have you ever played Go?”

Arthur leans back, considering. “I’ve heard of it,” he says.

Eames, pleased, reaches into his bag for his small Go board and the box of black and white stones. “It’s quite difficult,” he says. “Don’t worry if you can’t get it today.”

Finally, something he’ll be better than Arthur at.

*

“Okay, this is kinda fun,” Arthur says.

Eames stares in disbelief at the board laid out on the bed between them, the number of Arthur’s black stones clearly dwarfing that of Eames’s white stones. Then he stares at Arthur, who looks like he’s trying not to smile.

“Did you lie to me?” Eames demands. “About your Go experience?”

Arthur starts dimpling, even as he shakes his head. “I think I’m getting the hang of it, though.”

Eames sniffs. “I was going easy on you,” he says.

Something glints in Arthur’s eye, even as he’s picking his stones off the board. “Oh yeah?”

Eames ignores the warning signs. “Yeah.”

“Play again?” 

Eames shrugs. “Why not?”

*

Eames has lost the last four games in a row. He broke into the mini bar halfway through the third one. It turns out that a slightly tipsy Arthur isn’t any worse at destroying him in board games, just more noticeably smug about it.

Arthur crosses his legs and grips his shins, pleased, as Eames counts and recounts the intersections.

Fifth game to Arthur.

Eames gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom.

“Conceding?” Arthur calls through the open door.

Eames splashes water on his face and doesn’t look back as he says, “Never. Give up.”

Arthur laughs. “No way in hell.”

*

“Eames.”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s your turn.”

“Mmmph, but your skin here…”

“You can’t just start kissing me because you’re losing again.”

“You shouldn’t have taken off your shirt.”

_“You _took off my shirt.”

Eames starts kissing down Arthur’s neck to his chest. The bed shifts underneath him.

“Look.” Arthur sighs, his hand coming up to rest in Eames’s hair. “The stones are sliding off now.”

“Mmm.”

Arthur graciously lets Eames call the last game a draw.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
